Solve for $x$ and $y$ using substitution. ${-x+6y = -11}$ ${x = -6y-1}$
Solution: Since $x$ has already been solved for, substitute $-6y-1$ for $x$ in the first equation. ${-}{(-6y-1)}{+ 6y = -11}$ Simplify and solve for $y$ $6y+1 + 6y = -11$ $12y+1 = -11$ $12y+1{-1} = -11{-1}$ $12y = -12$ $\dfrac{12y}{{12}} = \dfrac{-12}{{12}}$ ${y = -1}$ Now that you know ${y = -1}$ , plug it back into $\thinspace {x = -6y-1}\thinspace$ to find $x$ ${x = -6}{(-1)}{ - 1}$ $x = 6 - 1$ ${x = 5}$ You can also plug ${y = -1}$ into $\thinspace {-x+6y = -11}\thinspace$ and get the same answer for $x$ : ${-x + 6}{(-1)}{= -11}$ ${x = 5}$